Not Quite Juliet
by kellegirl
Summary: Sora goes to Destiny Prep, one of the most prestigious boys’ only private schools in the country. The only problem, it’s mandatory to try out for school plays and there are no girls to fill certain roles. What happens when Juliet hates 'her' Romeo?


_Me: Oh my god this is old. I originally had this on my Deviant Art account as a kiriban, but I really don't use that account all that much anymore, so I'm transferring it to all my other ones as well. I think this is almost a year old to be honest… _

_Summary:__ Sora goes to Destiny Prep, one of the most prestigious boys' only private schools in the country. The only problem, it's mandatory to try out for school plays and there are no girls to fill certain roles. So what happens when the school puts on Romeo and Juliet? Sora gets to be a girl that's what. And of course he just can't stand his leading man. Will his opinion change over time or will he try to kill his Romeo?_

_Warnings:__ Violence mostly. Probably some OOC. Rated for violence and later yaoi oriented themes.  
_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't want to do a disclaimer for each chapter, so the fact that I don't own anything but the idea for the plot applies to the entire story._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I don't get it," Sora whined as his brother Roxas dragged him through the hallway, "Why does everyone have to try out? No one wants to do it; they could end up as a girl."

"That's why dumby," the lanky redhead behind him said, "They have to get someone to be the girls."

"It's not that bad," the spiky haired blond who had latched onto Sora's arm smiled, "Just pretend you can't act or something."

"But I can act," Sora tried to free his arm again to no effect, "Mrs. Jones knows that, I had her for theater last semester."

"That's your own fault for taking theater," the redhead smirked.

Sora managed to free his arm long enough to smack the tall boy on the back of the head. "Shut up Axel," he snapped as Roxas recaptured his arm.

"Roxaaaas," Axel whined as he rubbed the back of his head, "Your brother's being mean to meeee."

"Then stop being an ass," Roxas smirked over his shoulder.

"Soraaaaa," Axel turned his attention to the brunet, "Your brother's being mean to meeee."

"Then stop being an ass," Sora mimicked his brother perfectly.

"Be nice or I'll tell Riku about that voodoo doll you made of him," Axel narrowed his eyes at the brunet.

"So?"

"And tell him you make it do sexual things to fruit."

"I don't do that," Sora spun to glare at the redhead as Roxas stopped to stare at his friend in disgust.

"Yeah, he just kills it repeatedly," the blond said in defense of his twin.

"Riku doesn't know that," Axel crossed his arms over his chest, "And he still believes what I tell him."

"Kill him?" Roxas glanced at Sora.

"Oh hell yes," Sora grinned at his brother.

"SHIT!" Axel took off at a run, the twins sprinting after him.

There was one thing everyone at Destiny Prep knew, don't piss off the Kurasaki twins, at least not both of them at the same time. Roxas was a sadistic little thing with an innocent smile. He had once used Chinese water torture on the swim team captain Demyx. No one knew the reason other than the two boys and Sora, and no one ever would or even wanted to know. Sora was known for being generally sweet, but when pissed off he had a tendency to make the most non-lethal objects into dangerous weapons. Usually he went for keys, but had been know to turn things such as tissue boxes into lethal projectiles. That was how they were when on their own, when they teamed up people regretted whatever they had done. The last person to make the mistake of pissing them both off at the same time was Zexion, and he lost an eye. No one could prove that it had been the twins that had caused that, in reality it hadn't been, but everyone thought it was them. So needless to say, Axel was severely freaked out to have both twins after him at that moment.

Doing the only thing he could think of to save his own ass, Axel sprinted for the auditorium where the try outs were being held. If all else failed and the teachers didn't stop his imminent death, he had witnesses. Running past the teacher that was taking attendance as students filtered past her, Axel screamed, "Axel Heart reporting for torture!"

"Torture? Axel what are…oh. Run faster!" the brunet, Tifa Lockhart, shouted after him.

Inwardly cursing the woman for simply allowing the twins to continue on their path of destruction, Axel spotted his only hope of coming out of this unscathed. "MRS. JONES!" he yelled, "I HAVE YOUR STAR!"

The gray haired woman looked up from her clipboard and smiled. "Sora good to see you," she said.

"Mrs. Jones," the brunet skidded to a halt, "Nice to ah see you."

"DIE!" Roxas yelled as he launched himself at the redhead.

Ignoring the cries of pain as Roxas started to attack his best friend; Mrs. Jones stepped over the two boys and took hold of Sora's shoulder. "I have just the part in mind for you dear," she said as she led him away, "But I have to be fair, you'll have to try out just like everyone else."

"That's great," Sora secretly hoped that people weren't smart enough to fake bad acting.

As Sora sat through the auditions he realized he was, for lack of a better word, screwed. No one was trying, even the theater kids were doing horribly. The only person to actually attempt anything was that prick, Riku. _He thinks he's so great_, Sora thought,_ God's gift to the world or something. I should give the damn doll to Axel so he can light it on fire, see if that has any effect on the ass._ Sora was glaring so hard at the stage that he didn't even realize his name was being called for auditions until Roxas smacked him and pointed. Sora didn't even try to act, keeping his voice flat and uninterested. But he saw that Mrs. Jones wasn't even paying attention to him and knew it was a lost cause. So he did the only thing he could think of, started making fun of the monologue he had been forced to read. (_the monologue is Before Dawn by Gerhart Hauptman, but I altered it…a lot…_)

"My father was a boilermaster," Sora read, "We lived hard by the factory and our windows gave on the factory yard. I saw a good many things there. Drug trafficking, prostitution, Riku in a dress." Out of the corner of his eye Sora saw Riku flip him off, but Mrs. Jones didn't look up. "There was a workingman, for instance, who had worked in the factory for five years. Well that sucks, five years in a hell hole. He began to have a violent cough and to lose flesh. Ew, I don't need to know that. I recall how father told us about the man at table. Is that really good dinner conversation?" Mrs. Jones still hadn't looked up. "His name was Burmeister, poor guy, who names their kid that? And he was threatened with pulmonary consumption if he worked much longer in the soap factory. Wait, it's a soap factory? Why am I reading about a soap factory, no one cares about how you make soap. But I didn't know it could mess with your lungs. I suppose that's a good reason to not take showers like Riku or Axel." Mrs. Jones had finally looked up and was staring open mouthed. "The doctor told him so, idiot. But the man had eight children, jeeze dude, keep it in your pants."

"Thank you Sora!" Mrs. Jones yelled.

"Do I get the part?" Sora smiled at he gray haired woman expectantly.

She just sputtered and motioned for him to get off the stage. "Nice," Roxas smiled when Sora had come to sit next to him.

"Where's Axel?" the brunet asked.

"Oh, it's his turn," Roxas nodded to the stage.

"This should be good," Sora sat forward eagerly.

The redhead walked to the middle of the stage, a huge black eye and cut lip sticking out like a sore thumb against his pale complexion. Raising the piece of paper he had been given for a monologue, Axel scrunched up his face. "This sucks!" he exclaimed. Looking down at the now growling theater teacher, the redhead smiled. "So you get an Axel original!" he exclaimed. Pulling a lighter out of his back pocket, the paper was immediately set on fire. "Fire," the redhead said seriously, "Oh how I love thee. Consuming this crappy monologue in a blaze. You are hot, and burn stuff. If I could have sex with you I would, but I don't want to lose my hair. Fire," he dropped the paper on the floor as soon as the flames reached his fingers, "Burn baby burn! God I love fire."

Tifa came running up with an extinguisher and shot white foam at the blaze. Axel just smiled and took a bow before walking off stage. "That was…interesting," Roxas said as Axel came to sit at his side.

"Why thank you," the redhead smirked, "I particularly liked the look on Jones' face. I think her brain died."

"My turn!" Roxas announced and bounded for the stage. The blond walked to center stage before smiling brightly. "I lost my monologue," he said happily, "So I figured I'd just do song lyrics. Hey Axel!"

"Yeah?"

"Play 'Prison Bitch' on my ipod speakers!"

"No!" Mrs. Jones yelled as the redhead moved to grab Roxas' ipod and accompanying speakers.

"But it's a good song," Roxas protested.

"You need a monologue," Mrs. Jones said vehemently, "Tifa give the boy a monologue."

Tifa came back on stage and handed the blond teen a piece of paper. Roxas looked down at the monologue as she left and scrunched up his face in a perfect mirror of Axel's distaste. "Axel was right," he said, "These do suck. So no more monologue. Hit it Axel!"

"Thank you Roxas!" Mrs. Jones yelled and the blond just grinned and walked off stage. The rest of auditions were uneventful, every time someone got the urge to alter their monologue they were stopped by a growl from the frustrated theater teacher.

As Sora was leaving the auditorium a hand grabbed his shoulder, stopping him forcefully. "What is," Sora turned to find a certain silver haired someone holding him, "What do you want _Riku_?"

"What was that crap about me in a dress?" the silver haired teen spat.

"Oh nothing," Sora smiled cheerfully, "Just thought I'd let the school know what your favorite past time is."

"I swear Sora," Riku stabbed the brunet in the shoulder with a finger, "If you ever do that crap again, I'll make you pay."

"But Riku," Sora feigned innocence as he stared up at the other teen, "If I remember correctly I have pictures of you in a little sunflower dress."

"We were five Sora! God! How was I ever friends with you?"

"I ask myself that same question all the time."

"RIKU!" Roxas yelled from across the hall, even though he really didn't have to yell at that distance, "STOP MOLESTING MY BROTHER!"

Everyone in the immediate vicinity turned to look at the pair and they jumped apart, glaring at each other as if hoping that looks alone could kill. "Asshole," Riku snarled.

"Perverted freak," Sora spat. Without another word to one another they headed in opposite directions down the hall.

"Sora!" Roxas called after his brother, "Sora! Hey dickwad! Stop walking away!"

"What do you want Roxas?" Sora spun around to face his twin.

Roxas stopped, looking slightly taken aback and hurt. "Sor," the blond said softly.

Sighing heavily, Sora ran a hand through his chocolate spikes, "I'm sorry Rox, I'm just not in that great a mood right now."

"We noticed," Axel said as he came up behind him, "You'd think Kairi was after you again from how you've been acting." When met with silence and the twins glancing at each other, Axel sighed, "She is, isn't she?"

"She keeps asking me out," Sora sighed as he laced his fingers together behind his head, "She just won't take no for an answer."

"You need to find someone to go out with," Roxas said seriously, "That way she has to take no for an answer."

"Maybe I should ask Namine out," Sora mused.

"She's nice," Axel said, his eyes trained on the back of Roxas' head, "You should definitely ask her out."

Sora caught the look Axel was giving his brother and growled. "No Roxas for you," he said pointedly and stepped between the two.

"Actually," Roxas said as he side stepped his twin, "We wanted to talk to you about that."

"Oh god," Sora threw up his hands, "Is this really happening? I mean I always knew you were…well you know, but Axel?"

"Hey!" the redhead said indignantly.

"No offense, but you're not exactly relationship material," Sora looked at Axel and shrugged, "I mean, you'll probably light Rox on fire at some point."

"I buy fire resistant clothing for a reason Sor," Roxas said softly.

"Wait, how long have you?"

"About a year."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"I didn't want you to castrate Axel," Roxas said sheepishly.

"Wait," the redhead said, "You thought he was going to castrate me so you didn't tell him? Why are we telling him now then?! He's angry! I don't want to lose my balls!" A few people looked over at the loud exclamation, but upon seeing the twins quickly looked away. It seemed no one wanted to be the witness to the event, that might draw their wrath and cause the witnesses unnecessary pain.

"I'm not going to castrate you," Sora waved dismissively even as he considered it, "I'm just angry that you didn't trust me earlier. Now, here are the ground rules. If you ever take advantage of my brother I will kill you. If you ever have sex somewhere I could walk in on, I will castrate then kill you. If you break his heart, I will kill you in the most horrific way I can think of. If you grope him in public, I will kill you."

"So basically if I ever do anything that pisses you off and involves your brother you will kill me," the redhead said.

"Basically."

"So about Kairi," Roxas said slowly, "You need to do something. I don't want to have her practically stalking me for information on why you won't go out with her again."

"I'll figure something out," Sora sighed as the bell rang, "Look, I gotta go to math."

"Have fun," Axel said in a singsong voice, "OW! Did you just see that?! Roxas hit me! Abuse! Abuse!"

"Your own damn fault," Sora snorted as he turned around, "You chose him."

Making his way to his math class, Sora's mood took a nose dive, and that was saying something considering that it hadn't been that good to start with. When he finally made it to the classroom people had started to veer out of his path and had he been in any other mood that would have greatly amused him. Usually it was only Roxas that caused people to run in terror, so when it happened to Sora he would typically end up giggling and ruining whatever look had made him seem intimidating. But right now nothing could get through his 'I'm going to kill someone' shield. Right now, he had to deal with jerk wad of the year. He had to deal with _Riku_. When Sora walked through the door he saw the silver haired teen and had to fight the urge to throw a pencil sharpener at his head. It was luck that the teacher happened to be his older brother Cloud, who was very good at reading pissed off Sora. Cloud simply sighed and moved the pencil sharpener out of reach before Sora could attempt homicide with it.

Sending a glare at his brother, Sora took his seat next to his silver haired nemesis. Staring pointedly at the white board, Sora smiled absently. Riku stared at the brunet, knowing that look all too well. Sora was imagining all the ways he could cause Riku pain, the silverette had seen the same look on Roxas' face too many times when he was younger and still friends with Sora. The blond had smiled in that same twisted way right before he would pummel Axel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Okay, so there's the first chapter. I haven't had a chance to work on this in forever, so it's really all I've got at the moment. I'll continue it later, most likely in a few weeks considering that I'm kind of in the mood for it. _

_Mims: -whistles and looks away-_

_Me: Blame the muses; they have been silent for like a week and then suddenly it's all about old stories. Please let me know what you think, reviews always make me happy and will help me with continuing this._


End file.
